Letting you go
by animejanz
Summary: Aya would let souichirou go and she would learn how to love Masataka AyaxMasa... okay, i know that i've broke my promise that i wont make a fanfic that isnt about AyaxNagi but i just want to try.. hahaha...


` Chapter 1 – first step in letting you go

"Why did I let myself fall for you when I know that my sister is the one you want, the one you need, the one you love? Why did I let you hurt me? Am I that crazy? Am I that desperate? Am I that stupid?"

Dear Souichirou-sama,

I'm a fool for falling for you and now I'm writing this letter to finally say goodbye. This is a letter to say goodbye and this is me saying that I'm letting you go. This is a letter to say I'm sorry, really sorry for bothering you in anyways. I know that it is my entire fault. I know that you really hate me for loving you and saying all this things to my sister. I'm writing this letter 'coz I can't face you anymore. I know that if I say these things in front of you, I'll just end up crying and I'll get hurt once more 'coz I know you won't care even a little bit. Don't worry, I won't bother neither one of you. I didn't intend to hurt you or my sister for what I have said, that's why I'm saying sorry. Goodbye and please take care of my sister.

The one who loved you once,

Aya

"I'll try to forget you, I'll move on and find another man who will really love me for who I am. I'll give you up. I'll let you go. I'll never hurt myself again. I'll never let myself fall deeply in love like when I fell for you. This is a promise that I'll keep to myself, the promise that I won't forget, the promise of saying goodbye to you my love, forever." She said to Souichirou who was still sleeping at his room.

The morning came, Aya was in her room and she's still sleeping at her bed. Souichirou woke up and found the letter that Aya wrote. It was placed in his table. He opened it and read the letter. He was stunned on what Aya wrote. "She's asking for forgiveness and she's letting me go…" he taught. "At last! She won't annoy me anymore. She won't bother me and ask me to be her wife."

Aya woke up and went downstairs. She started to cook their breakfast. When everyone was already awake, their breakfast was already set up in the table. Maya sat at the middle, and the rest is at the side. Aya was always sitting beside Souichirou until now. She sat at the other side near her sister but still was in front of Souichirou. Souichirou was all smiles, he's relived that Aya won't bother him anymore. What he doesn't know is that Aya knows more than what she can tell. She knows what happened between him and her sister the other night that's why she decided to stop all those non-sense and live in reality. She decided to stop fooling around and focus on what's important. She decided to stop hurting herself and start living her own life and live the past behind. She decided that she'll forget what she feels for Souichirou. Masataka was sitting next to her. "Aya-chan, why aren't you sitting there beside souichirou?" he asked. "Why? Don't you want me to sit here? It's just for a change." She replied. "Change, why do you want change?" Maya asked. "It's none of your buisness sister." Aya replied. "Fine, I won't care, I won't ask you any questions anymore." Maya replied to Aya's answer with all these tensions. "Aya-chan, will you pass the rice?" Masataka said just to cut the tension between the sisters. When they finnished eating their breakfast, Aya started to clean the mess up. Masataka helped her. "Aya-chan, why do you want change?" Masataka asked her the question that her sister asked her. "Nothing much, it's just that, I'm really tired of running and following Souichirou around." _"Souichirou? She called him just 'Souichirou'. She didn't call him Souichirou-sama."_ Masataka taught "Aya-chan, are you really giving him up? Are you really letting him go? After all of the hindrance that you've been through, you're just giving him up? After all the tears that you've cried for him?" "Yes, I'm tired of doing so, tired of offering myself to him, tired of waiting for him to love me back like I love him." Aya replied. "So you are just giving him up?"

"Yes, yes I am giving him up. He doesn't like me and he'll never will, not after what happened between him and sister. I'm tired of crying for him. I'm tired of pretending that I'm fine every time even thoug I'm not. I'm tired, I'm tired of it all."


End file.
